my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
King Sombra (O
Note: King Sombra's story in my universe doesn't follow the plot of the issues about him. King Sombra is a male unicorn, the former tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire. Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle that he took over the Crystal Empire a thousand years ago but was banished into the frozen north. Before his banishment, King Sombra put a curse on the Crystal Empire which made it vanish into thin air. When the Empire returns, so does Sombra, who attempts to retake it. He is defeated by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies' use of the Crystal Heart. He is also the responsible for the fall of the Light Kingdom and Princess Aurora. Personality King Sombra is described by Princess Celestia as a unicorn whose heart is "black as night". In terms of personality, King Sombra is sadistic, fierce, and cruel, as evidenced by his referring to the Crystal Ponies as his "crystal slaves" and appearing to take delight in seeing them suffer. Though rarely speaking, he appears desperate to retake the Crystal Empire, as he chases Shining Armor and the Mane Six during their first encounter and curses Shining Armor, causing black crystals to grow on his horn and nullify his magic, and when rushing toward Spike in an attempt to regain the Crystal Heart. He was also very loyal to the Lord of Chaos, doing every order he made to him. Formely, he was generally very kind and polite. He is also quite dashing and charming. He used to like the beauty of the Light Kingdom and even Princess Aurora herself, apparently being attracted to her, what later becomes love. Actually, it was his love for her that eventually led him to be corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. Skills King Sombra, as a follower of the Lord of Chaos, used dark magic. Black crystals shoot out of the ground as he advances towards the Crystal Empire, due to the fact he has the crystal nature, by joining the natures of light, earth and water. He also turns into a shadow, dodging attacks and traveling large distances. His horn dissolves when it touches Princess Cadance's protective shield around the empire, and he is eventually repelled by her Crystal Heart magic. He was also able to turn ponies into dark ponies, making the ephemeral lights of their star seeds become darkness. Relationships Love Interests Princess Aurora It is hinted by Heartbeat that he is attracted to Princess Aurora. After spending some time with Aurora, his attraction to her becomes stronger. When she confess her love for him, he also reveals he feels the same, goin to the bed with her after that. However, after finding about Golden Paladin's crush on Aurora, Sombra's jealousy makes him go to great lengths to make sure he stays with Aurora, after being manipulated by the Lord of Chaos. When he tries to steal Golden Paladin's light and sees Aurora siding with him, Sombra finds her a traitor and his love for her is turned into hate. Description in the Saga The Legend of the Light Kingdom While advancing to the Light Kingdom to explore it, Sombra finds a fight between Aurora and her Generals agains Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings. Seeing the fight, he notices two Changelings trying to attack Aurora from behind. With the other Generals unable to save her, Sombra do it, imprisoning the Changelings into gree crystal. He then stoods agains Chrysalis, but, before she can attack him, the Generals intervene, forcing her and her Changelings to flew away. To thank Sombra for having saving her, Aurora invites him to stay at te castle while he is visiting the Light Kingdom, something he accepts. In "A New Love and a Broken Heart", after Aurora had confessed her feelings for him, Sombra reveals he feels the same way with her and then the two spend the night together. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servant's Birth", he gets to know about Golden Paladin's crush on Aurora by accidently listening a conversation between the Generals of Order. Being insecure, he is approached by the Lord of Chaos who is able to make him try to steal Golden Paladin's light so he could be immortal and be wih Aurora forever. However, his attempt doesn0t work, as Aurora and the other Generals protect Golden. With her "betrayal", Sombra succumbs to Darkness and tries to destroy the Light Kingdom, but he is stopped by Aurora who banishes him from the kingdom. It's revealed that in "The Fruit of an Intense Passion" that Aurora is pregnant with his child. Sombra, following his master's order, creates an army of dark ponies and try to take the Light Kingdom. His power was such that he and his army are able to get pass through the shield that protected the kingdom from the Lord of Chaos and any of his villains. However, when he is able to do that, the kingdom is turned into stone, as Princess Aurora and the Generals of Order activated their last defense: absorve all the star seeds in the kingdom and store them in the Jewel of Life until the return of the original star seed. With this failure, the Lord of Chaos sends King Sombra attack the Crystal Empire and conquer it. Sombra also destroys Princess Aurora's face in the figure at the foyer in an act of rage. The Life of the Alicorn Sisters In "A Call for Help", Sombra has conquered the Crystal Empire, having appearantly killed its rulers, except for Princess Rose Quartz, and proceeds to enslave the crystal ponies. Later, the Lord of Chaos appears before Sombra, complimenting him regarding how he was able to conquer the Crystal Empire, but warns him to continue carry on his plan to get rid of the alicorn sisters. In "The Vanishment of the Crystal Empire", he faces Celetia and Luna as the two sisters invade the Crystal Empire in order to stop him. After Sombra is able to hold Luna, he faces Celestia, being able to subdue her with her worst fear. Then, he faces Luna, being able to immobilize her. He then tries to convince Luna to join him, not being able to do it and provoking Luna enough for her to reveal her dark side. Before she can do anything against him, Celestia awakes and the two, together, use the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in "the arctic north". However, after his defeat, a curse that Sombra had placed on the empire is enacted, causing the Crystal Empire and all crystal ponies to disappear. In the series When the Crystal Empire reappears, Sombra is able to get free from his prison and tries to conquer his former domain once again. Twilight Sparkle and her friends travel to the Crystal Empire to defend it under the order of Princess Celestia. When they arrive in the frozen north of Equestria, they meet with Shining Armor on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. Sombra rises as a cloud of black smoke behind them and pursues them through the snow. Shining Armor confronts Sombra and shoots a beam at him, which Sombra evades and lets the beam pass through the black cloud. Sombra then charges at Shining Armor, and the scene cuts right before they clash. Twilight and her friends pass safely through the barrier and arrive in the Crystal Empire, soon followed by Shining Armor, whose horn is now encrusted with black crystals which prevent him from using magic. When Cadance's magical barrier starts to fade, Sombra approaches the barrier, but his horn is sheared off as the barrier rises again. It falls to the ground and transforms into a black crystal which embeds itself in the ground and begins spreading to the crystal gates of the Empire. Sombra is able to invade once Cadance is no longer able to perform her spell. While doing that, he feels Twilight approaching the Crystal Heart, so he traps her in a ring of black crystals to prevent her from using the heart. Twilight tells Spike to take the Crystal Heart to Cadance. At first Sombra advances as a pillar of black smoke, and he materializes as his unicorn self at the end of it. Right as he's about to take the Crystal Heart from Spike while standing upon a growing, menacing shard of his own crystals, Cadance, propelled by Shining Armor, snatches Spike and the Crystal Heart before he can reach them. With the return of the Crystal Heart and Cadance inspiring the crystal ponies, the Crystal Empire is restored to its former glory and Sombra, much to his horror, shatters to pieces in a flash of light, along with his crystals, and his remaining smoke dissipates. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Submission of the General of Death", King Sombra is one of the reincarnated brought back by Gentle Light because of being bond to the General of Chaos' will. In "The War Begins", King Sombra, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. He is then sent to battle, going along with River Blood, Thunder Blitz and Montu. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", King Sombra and his fellow reincarnated beings attack the members of the commando unit they find, with him using his crystal nature. He has a small confrontation with Shining and then he fights the latter's unit. With Gentle Light, he summons the rest of the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist and then their respective swords. In "Battleground", King Sombra faces Blue and, when he is about to kill him, Twilight stops him. He becomes stunned, as he thought she was Aurora, but then becomes eager to kill her after learning that she had inherited the original star seed. In "Breaking the Crystal", Sombra fights Twilight. At certain point, he imprisons her with his Crystal Prison Spell, but, unknown to her, she involves herself with magic, what protects her body from turning into crystal. When she gets out of the crystal, she resumes her fight with Sombra, being able to undo his crystal nature. However, Sombra casts another Crystal Prison Spell that is too fast to neutralize, so Twilight takes a crystal from Sombra's last attack and reflects the spell against him, imprisoning him. With this, Twilight casts a sealing spell on the crystal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *King Sombra is the first villain to be able to invade sucessfully the Light Kingdom. *This King Sombra, unlike the ones in both the Darkness Saga and the Shining Sparkle Saga, was not born to royalty. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Dark Beings Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings